Unfinished Story
by Cranelove
Summary: Set after the Turbo Movie. Tommy and Kim have a conversation, and she finally tells him her fears. What does he have to say now? Will they at least get some closure?


_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, __Saban__, Disney or someone else does, just sure is not me._

_A/N: I sorry it took me a while to post again, a lot of things going on. When I posted Where you belong I didn't want to say my friend name because I thought it wasn't my right to do it, some of you already know about her, I saw how some of you put something on your profiles, that's really sweet, I'm sure she would be really glad to know about all the people that care about her. She wasn't just a great writer; she was a great friend and a great person. I said I would write for her, but my stories are not as great as her, but is the only thing I got. I took a good advice and decided to repost some of my stories, I worked on Forever red: Missing scene and __Dreams&Nightmares__, I put new scenes and corrected some things. Hope you can check them and let me know what you think. This story is really silly, but it got an important message. This made me realize why I like to write T/K stories. Please, read it with open mind, I know some things don't fit with the timeline, but they fit with the story. I hope to get reviews people. Read and Enjoy._

_Unfinished Story_

_By: Mili_

The streets of Angel Grove were so quieted; it's getting late as a warm breeze is blowing. The light just from the full moon on the dark sky covers everything to complete the picture making a lovely night. The only sound that could be heard is coming from a petite brunette walking down the street, enjoying the view while she gets to her destination.

_God, I missed this so much. Florida was great; but nothing feels like this to be home. Wish it could be for good, but soon, after I achieve the go__als I have worked so hard to get,__ I'll be back._

Kimberly Hart took a moment to think when she arrived to her destination, a white house, with a beautiful garden, some of her plants there from when she had to move she didn't want to leave them. Kimberly used to visit so often, that house holds a lot of great memories for her, she just hopes after what she needs to do she can share more moments on that house. After taking a deep breath Kimberly knocked the door, still having some doubts about this but she knows she has to do this, she needs to do it.

When Kimberly was about to knock again someone opened the door. Just the person she was hoping for…

"Hi Tommy." Kimberly looked at him, trying not to smile. He is clearly surprised to find her.

"Kim???" Tommy watched her trying to figure it out if it's not his mind playing games with him.

After the day they had with all the Divatox-Lerigot thing, the tournament to save the kids, the party with all his friends, or at least some of them, and then that little conversation with Katherine that just ended his day, he just wanted to get home, take a bath, go to sleep; sleep for hours, days if it is possible. Just get over this day. Tommy knows sleeping won't solve his problems, but at least when he is sleep he doesn't have to think about them. Kim tried to act natural, after the look he is giving her.

"Hey!!!"

"What are you doing here?" Tommy tried to not sound rude, but failed.

"That's not exactly the answer I was expecting." Kimberly laughed nervously; Tommy shook his head and tried to explain himself.

"I meant Jason said you need to think and that's why you left the party." That's her opening and she took a deep breath.

"Yeah I needed to think, and now my thoughts brought me here, I know is late but do you think we can talk?"

"Sure," Tommy said, even when some part of him just want this day to end, he really needs to know why she is here, even if it is not for the reasons he would want "Come in." Tommy motioned her to the living room, but she didn't move from her spot at the door.

"Is it ok if we talk in the park??? It's a beautiful night, and I love that park." They both do. They have so many memories there, it seems so right to have this conversation there.

"Ok, come on in, let me tell me my Mom and bring my jacket, I'll be with you in a second." Tommy let her in, leading her to the couch."Ok, I'll be back," he said before running upstairs.

They took his jeep to the park, a quieted 10 minutes drive. Once there, they just walked around without talking, or really knowing where they were leading. Maybe it was a coincident, maybe not, but they ended in their spot, the same place he asked her out, where they share their first kiss. They were watching the lake it was so quiet. They didn't disturb some birds that were in the shore not to far from them. After a few minutes without talking Tommy was getting anxious. He knows what she wants to talk about but even though he wants, needs this conversation he is afraid of where this may lead them.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Tommy asked her, trying to keep his voice steady, but his face is still an open book for her, just like her is for him. They both are nervous and they know the other is nervous too.

"I want to talk about the letter."

"I think you said everything." Tommy sure didn't come with her to say that, he needs this talk, but his anger and hurt are still too fresh. The words on the letter playing on his head over and over, like that great new song that you can't get out of your head.

_I found someone else… He is caring … you are like a brother to me… _

_'How can someone forget those lines?' _He thought.

Kim took a deep breath, she knows what she is about to do won't be easy but it has to be done.

"First of all most of the things on that letter aren't the truth."

"WHAT???" The echoed of his scream scared the birds that flied away from the scene.

"I'm sorry." Lame as it sounds was the truth. He couldn't believe this.

"God Kimberly you don't know how much it hurt me to get that letter. I couldn't believe you found someone else, and that you had been cheating on me."

Kimberly interrupted him, shaking her head.

"I didn't find anyone else, I wasn't cheating on you. You know I wouldn't do that, you know me."

"I thought I knew you before I got that damn letter." His hurt was clear.

"Sending that letter hurt me too." She put her hand to stop him from talking and continued. "And I'm sorry, I'm really sorry but I thought it was the best thing for both of us." She watched his reaction and knows what he is thinking but she still have something to say "And I still think it was."

Tommy looked at her.

"Why are you here then???" Tommy wasn't happy about what this conversation turned out; he really thinks he should have stayed at home "If you think is the best decision then we have nothing to talk about." With that he turned and started walking to his car.

"Wait…" Kimberly yelled after him, she walked to be in front of him. "Please, just listen to me!"

No matter how hard he tried to fight this feeling, she still gets to him. The way she was looking at him, he can't refuse to do what she asked. When she was sure he wasn't leaving, she took her gaze back to the lake, taking a moment to think what she had to say, after taking some breaths she looked at him. "Do you like the Internet?"

"What???" he asked a little confuse for her question.

She turned her gaze to the lake. "I mean Internet is taking the world you can find almost anything there." Well he had to agree with that, still doesn't know what this have to do with them but he is willing to listen to what she has to say.

"Yeah I guess; it can help you with school work."

"Well, it actually can help you with a lot of things." She turned to watch him again, "I'm training really hard everyday, we have the best coaches on the country and they want the best of us everyday, we have no time for anything else, but we have to keep studying so we have particular classes, and well since I'm on an elite place they have all the dorms equipped with computers, all of them have internet connection to help us."

"Cool." Even when things between them are not so good at the moment still he is happy for her, she is doing something she loves, and not matter how he tried to fight it if she is happy he is happy too. That's why he never tried to talk to her about that letter before.

"Training on Florida is one of the best things that had happened in my life, one of my dreams. I have worked so hard all my life to get to this point, to represent my country. But I never realized until now how important was to have the people I care about around me helping me with this. I was so used to have you guys there with me…"

He used to help her with her training, and she was always there for him after a fight, a tournament or just a sparring with one of the guys.

"When I got to Florida everything was so different, so hard. I found myself alone, on a new place, without friends, but I have to tried, I have to do for you, you all trust me." She sounded really sad to him. It took a lot of power to hold and not run to hug her, she still has things to say. "I'm the only one of the team that is not part of a group, all the girls have isolated me." He is surprised to hear that, Kim was always a nice person, always open to make new friends and let everyone feel part of the group. She recognized his look. "Believe me I have tried but some of the girls are jealous because the coaches take more time with me," her voice sounded like she thinks that is a bad thing "I'm the new girl and because they really think I'm good."

"I know you are good." Tommy told her, so sweet to her. She really misses having him around to help her with her fears.

"Well I have no friends, I missed my mom, the town, the gang, I missed you so much,I felt really lonely, our calls were getting shorter, and the letters were fewer…"

Tommy rushed to explain, "I'm sorry, you know how the Ranger's life can be." She nodded

"I understand, really. That's why I was so worried; I was worried about the Rangers, about you. In Florida the Rangers news are not so common like here so I was hearing less of you guys everyday."

Tommy can understand her; he lived the same thing when he lost his Rangers powers, twice. He was always worried about their fights, about her getting hurt, he wanted so badly to be there with her, with his friends to help them but he couldn't. He had to keep away from their fights.

"So I was dragged by the Internet. I used it to search info about the Rangers. Everyday there was a new picture, or a new article talking how you guys saved the city, the world."

Tommy smiled, that shy smile she knows so well, she smiled him back "I always found pictures of you fighting." He saw how she bit her bottom lip, something she used to do when she is nervous. "Pictures of you and the Pink Ranger fighting together, like we used to." He knew what she is thinking.

"Katherine just replaced you as a ranger but she couldn't replace you on my heart, you have to believe me." All his feelings exposed on those words. She knew she didn't have to doubt him, but that wasn't what scared her.

"I know that, but I couldn't stop this feeling, I felt so selfish. How could I go to follow my dream and left you behind waiting for me?"

"I would have waited forever for you." She shook her head.

"But it's not fair, you have a lot of things to deal with, you are the leader of the Rangers, you are so strong but I know you, you take all the responsibility, all this pressure, at least when I was a ranger I could be by your side to help you with that."

There was a pause; they both needed a moment to think. Both watching the lake, the sky, anything other than the other person.

"But by me going to Florida that spot was left empty. I couldn't fight by your side, I couldn't be there with you, but it wasn't fair that you couldn't have someone with you." She turned to him, she always knew how to read his expressions and she needs to see his face for this "So I sent that letter, to make you free, free to find someone else that could be there for you the way you need."

_'Free??? I didn't want to be free!' _He thought.

Hurt, that was what she found on his face. Her gaze went again to the lake.

"I still looked for news of you guys everyday; that made me feel close to you again. At least I knew you were ok." They looked each other, when some part of him is angry with her, the other part can understand her. "One day I was searching news about you when I found this site, A Fan fiction site."

"A what???" Tommy asked her confused. Kim smiled.

"It's a website where people post their stories."

"Original stories???"

"Well there are a few sites like that but not on this kind of sites people write stories about common things. It has a lot of categories like TV shows, Movies, even cartoons; the site I found had this especial category… Power Rangers." His laugh filled her ears, and her heart. How much she had missed his laugh "I thought it was so weird but I couldn't stop myself, I had to check what people would have to say about the Rangers," Tommy looked at her like she was crazy. "You wouldn't believe all the things people write," she explained him "Most of them think we are not humans." Tommy smiled at that.

"It would be so funny that people find out we are teenagers."

"None would believe it." They both were laughing by now "Someone wrote we are aliens…"

"Really???"

"And this author wrote we got our power when we fell on a Toxic Deposit. Gross.." They both laughed again, just like old times." You can find a lot of crazy things there."

"Anyway I found a lot, and I meant a lot of stories about The Rangers of all kinds action, mystery, drama…" She made a pause; he can tell she has something serious to say. "I think we were kind of obvious because I found some love stories between the White and the Pink Ranger."

_'At least in some place the White and Pink Rangers are together' _Tommy thought. He had heard a lot and still sees not point on this.

"Kim I don't see the point of this conversation..."

"I'm getting there." Kimberly assured him. "Again I knew I shouldn't have but I had to, I had to read those stories. Some of them are so cool, funny, dramatics. The site has a lot of kind of stories. And it's cool because you can even left a message to the writers, you can ask them questions or just comments about their stories. Well some writers' write back, others don't do that. Maybe they think they are too much to reply a message, or maybe readers are not so much for them to write back." Kimberly sounded sad with the last part "I meant I can take my time to write you, or ask something, the least thing you can do is take some of your time to write me back, I don't expect a long message but at least answer my question, With just "_yes, no, it was the black ranger and thank you_" that would be enough, you know what I mean right???" Kimberly asked him smiling.

"Not really," Tommy said. He was more confused now. "Did you really bring me here to talk about what you found online???"

"Actually not, just let me talk. I found one story, it was about us, not just the White and Pink Ranger, it was about them as people, well you had three eyes and I had pointed ears, but still,it was about us together." Kimberly turned to him to see that she got his attention. "This writer is really great, has a lot of great ideas, and she really knows how to develop the characters; I don't know how but I felt she really wrote some parts of our personalities and the way we acted with each other. It was a sweet story. It reminds me a lot of us." She watched the lake, thinking about the memories they got there. Then looked back at Tommy. "The story reminded me the way we acted with each other, fought together…" Again she bit her bottom lip before talking "The way I felt when I was around you."

"How did you feel???" Tommy asked her softly, his eyes full of hope.

"I feel warm, safe and happy. I felt like I was day dreaming, I used to dream with that fairy tale life, and one day I found myself living that." Thinking about fighting Rita and Zedd definitely is not their idea of a fairy tale. "Not with all the things I had expected but I felt like not matter how hard our days were I felt complete because I have you there."

"Until you decide to follow your dream." Tommy didn't mean to say it loud that was a thought.

"To follow one of my dreams, I had other dreams here; just being with you was a dream to me." She smiled at him, letting him know the truth of her words. "I felt so attached to the story; I cried, laughed and kicked some bad guys, there," Kimberly said sounding proud to him, she used to feel like she wasn't a good part of the team because she wasn't strong as the others; he always told her not to compare herself with the other Rangers, she has a lot of characteristic that made her a great Ranger, that's why Zordon chose her. "I was reading this chapter, The Pink and White Ranger had a fight, it was very emotional; The Pink Ranger got hurt trying to protect the White Ranger, and he was mad at her for putting herself in danger, he accused her of not thinking, buthe couldn't understand she acted with her heart. They took separate ways, both mad with each other, but in reality both too stubborn to see that they needed each other so much."

_'The story definitively reminded me us'_ Kim thought.

"In the next chapter it had been a few days after the fight and they hadn't talked with the other. They both decided to take a walk to clear their thoughts and they found each other on this beach, they started walking to the other, their eyes connected, and then…"

"Then what? What happened next???"

"I don't know, that was the end of that chapter, and it was the last chapter posted. The writer said she lost interest, she didn't have time to write anymore and after the first pink ranger left the team, she couldn't find the inspiration to write the end."

"How did she…"

"I wrote her and she said something obvious, I don't have the same contexture than Kat, Also she said the interaction between the Pink and the White Ranger wasn't the same, so she figured out it wasn't the same person." Kimberly explained.

"Ok."

"The point is that I never got to know what happened with the Pink and White Ranger, did they talk? Did they forgive each other? Are they together? Did they at least clear everything???" She took a deep breath

"And I realized that was also happening on real life. I never got to know what happened between The Pink and the White Ranger," Kimberly spoke so softly, scare of his reaction to her words. "That made me see I need a closure."

They both watched the lake, dealing with a lot of feelings and thoughts, the looked each other and for the first time they can't read what the other is thinking, feel what the other is feeling.

"Look I know things have changed between us, we are not the same person we used to." She lowered her head and spoke so softly "I saw you with Kat at the tournament." Kimberly interrupted whatever he was about to say. "I don't know what you are going to say, if you are with Kat right now, if you want to be back together, if you wants us just to be friends, or if you don't want to see me anymore. I really don't' know, I don't know what will happen between us, the only thing I know is that I needed this talk, we needed this conversation to move on, where? I'm still not sure, I guess that's your choice know but I think after all the things we went through we deserve to know the truth, to get a chance to talk, to have this closure."

Tommy took a moment to digest all this information; when he thought this day couldn't get any worst. He really should have gone to sleep when he got the opportunity. But then he wouldn't find out the truth, but what to do with the truth now. Tommy had so many questions. _Did I need this talk? Yes! Did I need a closure? Yes! Do I want to know what happen with the Pink and White Ranger? Yes! Where do I want to go from here? I don't know _the most important one has not answer.

Tommy knows his brain can't find the right answer, so he is going to do something that makes him feel vulnerable, but is the only way to find the truth of what he wants. He is going to let his heart speak; Tommy turned to her, watched her face, she got the same look when she asked him to hang out with her friends the day they met, biting her bottom lip. Tommy watched her eyes, always so beautiful for him, a window to her soul he knows exactly what he has to do

"Kim I…"

_To be continued_

_What will Tommy say??? What was his conversation with Kat about??? Will they get some closure??? Is this the end???_

_Yes, actually this is the end. I hate an unfinished story, that's why I like to write T/K __stories,__ they never had a real closure. Sorry for the end but this way you can make your own idea of what was going to happen and I love the irony of an unfinished story about unfinished stories. Don't you? Hopefully some writers will take the hint _; )_  
_


End file.
